Ethereal Messengers
by gohangirl7711
Summary: Videl would go to the ends of the Earth and back to avenge the death of her mother, but sometimes vengeance can go too far. Gh-Vi.
1. Chapter One

Ethereal Messengers

Chapter One: _Broken_

Disclaimer: Yuh-huh, I _totally_ own DBZ, yep. Oh, and did I forget to mention that I'm the president of The United States, and that I'm also best buds with barney the dinosaur? Cause I am... Sarcasm is a wonderful thing, isn't it?

(A/N: This story is dedicated to all my friends and reviewers who were very supportive with my previously deleted story "Without You" This includes: Chibi Monkey13 : Purple Badger : Psyco-Chibi : SkinnyFat-dude : Aragorn566 : Animemastr21 : Cosmictwighlight : Emma : Jack : Hayley and Emily. Thanks guys, you rock! This chapter also is dedicated to a few people as well: Animemastr21 and Aragorn566 for being supportive and kewl! i'm sorry if I forgot anyone, looking over the list, I don't think I did. I hope you enjoy it especially the people it was written for.)

At the age of fifteen Gohan was one smart cookie. Not only did he know every aspect of math there was, but he enjoyed it. He was a very polite boy, always bowed whenever he saw a person he knew and treated them with great respect. His mother had moulded him into the perfect teenage boy but what no one knew was how he felt on the inside.

Gohan felt rejected, lost, foolish and hurt. His father had left him. Goku did save the planet and it's inhabitants but Gohan's heart was left to burn. Gohan wanted to go collect the dragon balls and wish his father back, his mother had told him many times to leave his father be but he just couldn't. Gohan was happy with the two wishes made after The Cell Games. Eighteen was a wonderful woman and Krillen seemed happy with his knew family. Krillen's heart had been healed but Gohan's remained in ashes.

Everything to Goku was a game. He could train with King Kai and have a jolly old time! Now how good does that sound? How fun but what's even better is everyone else gets to bathe in sorrow while he's gone. Now how good does that sound? Sarcasm was one thing Goku didn't understand, another one of his games. He had no idea of the pain he was causing and the son that he hadn't met.

"Goten..." Gohan whispered.

The wind ruffled his short black hair over his eyes. Gohan glared down at his mother's carving knife in his hand. He could end it right here, right now. The internal pain would disappear. He couldn't do it.

"I can't leave Goten... or mum for that matter," he said to his surroundings.

He hurled the knife away into the sunset and turned away from it as if he were ashamed to face it.

"Nothing's the same anymore," he whispered.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way back to the cottage.

"Gohan! Have you seen my carving knife?" Chi Chi asked.

"Uh... what carving knife? I never knew we had one,"

Chi Chi looked into her son's face then left the room, she knew what he had tried to do with the knife. She was glad he didn't go through with it. Chi Chi couldn't bear to lose another family member. At that very moment she vowed to herself secretly that she would never let anything happen to them. Gohan came racing into the kitchen.

"Is this it?" he asked holding up a dirty carving knife.

"Was it in the garden?" Chi Chi asked helping him out with an excuse.

"Uh... yeah, how did you know?"

"I thought I saw it there before," Chi Chi lied.

Gohan nodded and left the kitchen to go play with his baby brother, Goten.

Two Years Later ::

"Get up Gohan! Time for school!"

Gohan's eyes flickered open and he looked down at the miniature jumping on the end of his bed.

"I'm up, I'm up," Gohan said.

He got out of bed and revealed his "Teddy Bear" underpants to his younger brother. He pulled on his trousers followed by a shirt and then a black vest. He ran down the stairs eager to eat breakfast. Gohan came flying into the kitchen, Chi Chi was used to this behaviour. She was the only one in her family who didn't bounce. Gohan and Goten sat impatiently at the breakfast table and as soon as Chi Chi placed the food on the table they were all over it.

"You'd better hurry up Gohan, you'll be late for school," Ch Chi warned.

"Yeah! Make sure you bring back a sister for me too!" Goten shouted.

"Never mind him you better get going," Chi Chi said, trying to cover up her constant babbling to Goten about Gohan bringing home a girl.

Gohan got up and left the small cottage. He summoned Nimbus and sat himself comfortably on the fluffy, golden cloud.

_'Watch out school,' _ Gohan thought _'Here I come'_

-#-#-

Videl ran impatiently towards the bank. She had left her capsule plane at home and had to run to get somewhere.

"The banks probably already robbed by now,' she thought.

The bank came into view and Videl could see villains holding guns out ready to shoot anyone at any time.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" one of them cried.

"Not very likely," Videl said as she beat into his head with the heel of her foot.

Without noticing a man from behind crept up on her and smacked her backwards with his abnormally large, muscular hand. Every thing seemed to go in slow motion as Videl sped away from her enemies. Everything stopped and she could feel something warm wrap around her waist. She looked up and gasped it was The...

"Golden Fighter?" she whispered.

Gohan smiled down at her and instantly her insides melted like cheese on toast.

_'The Golden Fighter? Is that what they call me?'_ Gohan thought.

He let go of her and shot forwards defeating Videl's foes with the greatest of ease. Videl watched in awe as "The Golden Fighter" moved swiftly away as the police came to arrest the villains.

"Thank you Golden Fighter," The Chief said.

Gohan Saluted then turned around and smiled at Videl. Her insides went through the "Cheese on Toast" routine again. Gohan turned around and flew into the clouds. Videl smiled. She had met the golden fighter.

-#-#-

"What do you mean "The Golden Fighter"?" Eraser asked.

"He was at the bank robbery and he got rid of them just like that," Videl said snapping her fingers in front of Eraser's face.

"Woah, I totally envy you," Eraser said staring into space.

Videl smiled, a triumphant one at that.

"I better get to class," Videl said, hugging her books.

"Okay, see ya then," Eraser said as she struggled to pull several books out of her crammed locker.

Videl waved then rapidly spun around crashing into someone.

"Watch where you're..."

Videl looked up into Gohan's eyes. He wasn't "The Golden Fighter" anymore and was hoping the girl at his feet didn't realise. He smiled down at her. Once again Videl's insides went through "The Cheese on Toast" routine. She could tell as she looked into his eyes, she was going to have to get used to this boy, the routine his smile put her through in particular.

"Going..." Videl squeaked.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Gohan replied offering his hand.

Videl grasped onto it and pulled herself up.

"That's okay, no biggie,"

"Well I better get to class," Gohan said "See you later,"

He saluted then left Videl standing there still recovering from her melted insides. She smiled and giggled to herself nervously. Why did he look so familiar?

-#-#-

Gohan sat impatiently in the office listening to the receptionists complain about the bad things their husbands did. It was more like a competition than a complaint.

"Heh. Your husband did that? Well mine is _way _worse than yours,"

"Really? Well my husband sounds like a blow horn!"

"Oh yeah? Well my husband..."

Excuse me. do you have my timetable?" Gohan asked impatiently.

"Oh. Sorry we forgot about you,"

_'I noticed'_ Gohan thought to himself.

An office lady handed him a small slip of paper.

"Enjoy your first day at 'Orange Star High School'" she said smiling at him with brown teeth.

"I will," Gohan assured them and then hurriedly left.

He looked at his timetable 'Rm 102' He looked at the door in front of him. "Rm 1" He had a lot of stairs to climb.

Gohan had finally reached his destination after a painfully slow walk up the stairs. He opened the door to the classroom and smiled at the teacher.

"You must be Son Gohan, right?"

"Uh... yeah, last time I checked," Gohan replied.

"We have another class clown do we?" she asked.

"What? Oh, no," Gohan quickly answered.

"Class this is Son Gohan, he received perfect entry scores,"

"NERD!" Sharpener cried.

Gohan looked up at the girly looking boy. Beside him sat the girl he had bumped into in the corridor. The one he... I mean, "The Golden Fighter" saved. It was Videl.

"Take a seat please Gohan,"

He nodded in recognition.

"Ooh! Over here Gohan!" Eraser squealed. "Come sit with me!"

Sharpener snorted and Videl rolled her eyes. 'Not another one..." they both grumbled.

"These are my friends Videl and Sharpener, except Sharpener was being mean so he's not my friend anymore," Eraser gibbered.

Gohan laughed. Society was weird. He sat down next to Eraser after smiling and bowing politely to her friends. Videl looked over at him and smiled. Gohan smiled back.

"Videl is the daughter of Satan Hercule!" Eraser squeaked." I bet you didn't know that!"

Gohan's heart stopped. He didn't know that. Hercule was the guy who stole his fame. The one his mother said she would never forgive.

He waved and gave a fake smile.

"No I didn't know that," Gohan said. "It's an honour to meet you,"

Videl blushed. No one had ever said that to her.

"Likewise," Videl said.

They smiled at each other again.

"Social time is over now people, get to work," their teacher cried.

They nodded and put pencil to paper.

(A/N: Mmm... cheese on toast...I don't even like cheese, what am I talking about? Oh well...I hope you enjoyed this chapter especially the people it was dedicated to. I'm doing this just for you guys! Oh, and by the way this isn't a "One-Shot" fic and it isn't one of those short ones either, this one will be going a fair while, just thought I'd let you know. Until next time!)

-Love Always GohanGirl7711-


	2. Chapter Two

A big thanks to : Purple Badger, Birdy06, CosmicTwilight, Aragorn566, Animemastr21, Emma and ----- : for reviewing chapter one of "Ethereal Messengers".

Review Answers:

Purple Badger: I have a writing style? Well what is my writing style then? I'd like to know lol. I know you don't really read GH-VI stories all that much but I am considering writing a T/P for Psyco-Chibi and you. Just for you guys, but i'm not so sure yet, I've got a lot of other stuff I have to do.

Birdy06: Glad you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last!

CosmicTwilight: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked my Videl, I like her too.

Aragorn566: Lol. the word "potential" is very common amongst my reviewers. I quite like the way I've portrayed Chi Chi in this story as well. In "Without You" it is different. Chi Chi would hit people with brooms and in future chapters is obsessed with getting great-grandchildren. Will the Son Family Madness ever stop?

**Animemastr21:** I've never had a story dedicated to me either. As a matter of fact I've never had anything dedicated to me. Well I ain't too special I guess. I quite liked the cheese on toast idea too!

**Emma:** You are one of Videl's friends, they are bitches! LMAO! Just kidding Emma, you'll come in soon, don't you worry.

**DBZAngelX:** Glad you liked it. Thank you for reviewing.

**Tatsumi Sagara:** I'm interested to see what your thoughts on this chapter are. Thank you for reviewing.

Ethereal Messengers

Chapter Two:_ Still... Broken_

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

This story is dedicated to all my friends and reviewers who were very supportive with my previously deleted story "Without You" This includes: Chibi Monkey13 : Purple Badger : Psyco-Chibi : SkinnyFat-Dude (Jacob) : Aragorn566 : Animemastr21 : CosmicTwilight : Emma : Jack : Hayley and all my other friends. Thanks guys, you rock! Enjoy the story.

Gohan woke up suddenly to the sound of his radio alarm clock. 'Broken' By Seether featuring Amy Lee was playing.

I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh,

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away.

I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well,

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain...

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

You've gone away, you don't fill me in, anymore

He liked it. Gohan looked down at his fifteen year old self. It had all been a dream. The girl named...

"Videl..." he whispered.

The daughter of Hercule. The daughter of the man he hated so much. The daughter of the man who stole his fame. The girl he had so much fun with. The girl that would forever haunt his dreams. He clung tightly to his quilt and growled.

"Why am I in so much pain?" he asked in a harsh whisper. "Why did you leave me?"

Tears stung his eyes. He threw the thoughts aside along with his quilt. The dreams of a pleasant life, thrown, in a corner. A corner where all things happy lived, a place Gohan would never be. Gohan got out of bed and got dressed. He went down stairs and was greeted by his mother's excellent cooking. He looked at the table. Goten had already come and gone.

"He's playing outside," Chi Chi said, answering his oncoming question.

Gohan smiled and sat down to a hot, Sunday breakfast of bacon and eggs. After finishing he went outside and watched his little brother play in the Autumn leaves. He smiled and closed his eyes. He opened them again and saw him and his father throwing leaves about, laughing, having fun. He closed his eyes again and opened them, in his father's place was Goten. He smiled and jumped in the leaves with his brother.

'I won't let you stop me from having fun,'

Together, Gohan and Goten threw leaves at each other. They were laughing and having fun. Something Gohan had not experienced in a long time. Chi Chi leaned out the window and smiled.

"Oh Goku, look what you have done now..."

Videl looked down at her black shoes and straightened her black clothing. She didn't want to go to her mother's funeral. Not because she didn't love her. She didn't want people to see her cry. She was Videl, the daughter of the mighty Hercule, guardian of Satan City. She had been for two years now. Her mother was very proud of her accomplishments. Then some criminal shot her wanting to put Videl in total and utter misery.

"Are you happy now?" she whispered harshly.

She would get him no matter what. Even if she had to sacrifice her life. As long as he was dead.

"Don't you worry Videl, we'll get him and send him to gaol," the chief said.

"No. I'll get him and he won't be going to gaol, he's going straight to hell,"

The chief stood back, surprised at Videl's sudden out burst of hatred. Videl walked away and into the church.

The worst is over now and we can breath again

I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away.

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Because I'm broken when I'm open

and I don't feel right when you're gone away

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

_and I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Videl smiled slightly. She liked the song. She had never heard it before. She would have to get a copy, it reminded her of someone. The boy in her dreams, it was sweet, like him, weirdly sweet. She hummed the song all through the funeral and when she came home. The boy was all she thought about and the song was all that escaped her lips. Hercule frowned. His thoughts were the song was a reminder of her mother. How wrong he was.

A/N: A bit of a twist for this one. Bet you all didn't see that coming! Sorry that was a bit short but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Any way, Review please!

-Love Always GohanGirl7711-


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Enjoy! Ooh! Also, as you may or may not know I am now officially on hiatus so I will be back with a lot of big updates soon!

**Aragorn566:** I'm sorry if it was confusing, didn't mean for it to be.

**Twerpsam:** It's a champion song :P.

** Ethereal Messengers **

** Chapter Three**

Videl silently strolled the streets of Satan City. It was lonely, despite all the people that crowded the busy streets. Within herself she felt dead and cold. She needed to feel alive and warm. She looked at her feet and let her beautiful black ringlets of hair fall over her face, they were badly tied up into two barely brushed pigtails.

"Hi Vid, what's up?"

Excitedly, "Vid" looked up at the owner of the familiar voice she had just heard. In front of her stood her best friend, Sharpener who she met at school in the first grade. He was ironically named after a utensil one would often find in their pencil case.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Who cares? How are you?" Sharpener asked.

Videl shrugged "Can't complain,"

"I heard about your... mum..."

"Everyone has. That's old news," Videl said looking down slightly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No I will not go out with you," Videl said viciously. Sharpener stepped back.

"Hey! What made you think I would do that?" he asked, acting shocked.

"You did when my grandma died,"

"I was young and didn't know any better,"

"Sure..."

"Well, uh I have to go now, I guess I'll see you later,"

Videl nodded her gaze slowly swapping to her feet.

"Yeah, bye,"

Sharpener smiled lightly and ran off to do whatever it was he had to do. Videl sighed and continued her lonely stroll through her fathers city. She looked up at the several boards with her father on it telling everyone to drive safe, to buy this, to not do that. Videl was sick and tired of the fame. It was disgusting, the press turned up at her mothers funeral and all they did was keep the camera on the coffin. She didn't want to live like this and neither did her mother, then she died, taking Videl's hopes of no fame with her. Looking on the bright side, at least she had something to remember Videl by. tears welled up in her eyes, she bit her tongue. She would always remember her mother, always

"I'm gonna kill the bastard who did this to my family, i'm gonna kill him," Videl vowed.

Videl stuck her hands in her pockets and turned around to go home. She silently swore as her watch beeped.

"Hello?" Videl asked putting her wrist watch up to her face.

"Hi Videl, we have a problem over at the convenient store, two people have been taken hostage and the people inside have guns,"

"You have guns too, can't you go in there yourselves?" Videl asked.

"Uh... well..."

"Let me guess, you and your buddies have been stuffing yourselves with doughnuts again and you can barely move because you ate too much,"

"Videl! How dare you speak to me like that!"

"It's what you always do, i'm the only one with enough guts to tell you that I noticed, I am coming by the way,"

Videl turned her watch off and made her way towards the local convenient store. She wasn't in the mood for any thing, she just wanted to be left alone.

After a short walk, Videl arrived at her destination.

"Videl, you're here! We need you to come out with all the hostages alive, there are three in there, be careful"

"Whatever," Videl ignored the chief and made her way into the electricity deprived store. Silently she walked through each and every isle, ready for any thing that jumped out at her. Her head turned quickly as she heard a noise at the entrance. Videl back-tracked to the doorway and looked around cautiously. All of a sudden, from behind the counter, came a young looking boy with an assault rifle shooting randomly at everything. He riddled all with bullets except for Videl who stood impatiently in front of him.

"I'm not in the mood for your crap, understand?"

The boy laughed heartlessly at her and attempted to shoot again. Before he could pull the trigger, Videl had knocked the gun out of his hand.

"I told you i'm not going to tolerate your shit today,"

She kicked him off his feet and spun up at him snapping his neck in the process. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch sound. Videl showed no emotion as she left his dead body behind to go beat someone else up. A sudden pang of guilt hit her stomach. What if that was a hostage? What would chief say? All because of her bad mood. Suddenly she remembered, he had a gun, why would a hostage shoot at her? Videl sighed in relief and wandered into the storage room where she presumed the rest of her 'friends' would be. As predicted, one other was in the storage room reloading his gun, she smacked him in the back of the head with a fold up chair. He instantly fell to the ground unconscious. She tipped several bottles of milk and loaves of bread on him then left through the back door. She came around to the toilets. She entered the men's toilet only to find a man taking a leak with a gun at his feet. She shook her head at how dumb he was, picked up the gun and pointed it at his head.

"Tuck it in then show me where the hostages are,"

He frantically zipped up his pants then turned around holding up his hands.

"I... I can't tell you, boss will kill me,"

"I'll kill you, tell me where they are, now!" Videl commanded.

"Okay... we never really had hostages, we were just trying to lure you in here to... to... kill you,"

"Very well," Videl pushed him down on the ground and smacked his head against the urinal until he fell to the ground in an unconscious, bloody mess. She smiled in satisfaction then left, dusting her hands. Chief handed her a towel to wipe the blood of her hands and showed her to a tap on the side of the road.

"Good job Videl, all unconscious I presume,"

"No, two unconscious, one dead,"

"One dead? What happened?"

"He tried to shoot me so I snapped his neck,"

The chief looked at her in horror.

"Videl... how about you go home now, we have it all covered,"

"Gladly,"

Videl walked away without another word. This would most likely be in the press the next morning.

-#-#-

As predicted Videl was in the newspaper.

_VIDEL SATAN, A KILLER?_

_Sometime in the afternoon yesterday, Videl Satan was called on to protect our city once again to a local convenient store where she was notified of there being two hostages and three holding them captive inside the building. She had somehow gotten hold of a gun and shot everything in sight, after finding she missed the boy she was shooting at she snapped his neck in frustration. The others, who claim to be shot at came out with minor injuries. Continued on pg 4._

"Gohan, look at this, this is the daughter of that man Hercule,"

Gohan gritted his teeth at the mention of the name. He looked up from his miniature car model he was putting together and walked over to his mother.

"She looks so sweet, and her mother just died recently, I don't believe she did what they say she did, she probably did snap his neck but didn't use the gun," Chi Chi said to her son.

"The press always lie, Videl was probably angry over her mothers death. She was shot you know, they were probably part of the band who did it," Gohan said.

"She is very pretty, looks nothing like her father, and is hopefully nothing like him,"

Gohan nodded in agreement, hopefully she wasn't.

"Poor girl, she probably hates the fame and attention, just wants to live her own life, and having a city named after her father, I bet she can't wait till she gets married to change her name,"

"Couldn't she change it any way?" Gohan asked.

"The selfish bastard probably wouldn't let her,"

Gohan nodded "True, very true," he sat back down and continued with his model. "Where's Goten?"

"At Bulma's playing with Trunks,"

"Cool, I might go see what they are doing,"

"Okay but clean up your mess," Chi Chi ordered through a mouthful of bran muffin.

Upon his arrival at Capsule Corporation he was greeted by a sweaty Vegeta who had just been training. He seemed shorter than the last time he saw him.

"Heya Vegeta, what are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you brat,"

"Okay... I guess I'll go see Goten and Trunks now,"

Gohan raced away from Vegeta and into the living room where Bulma was ironing clothes.

"Hi Bulma,"

"Hi Gohan,"

Bulma hugged him tightly.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while,"

"I'm okay, how about you?"

"I'm great thanks, Trunks and Goten are in one of their rooms, I'll leave you to go find them,"

Gohan nodded and made his way down the long corridor. He opened a random door and ironically found Trunks and Goten fighting in the room.

"Hey guys,"

"Hi oniisan!" Goten cried as he leapt onto his older brother.

"Hey there little bro, how you been?"

"Good, we were just fighting,"

Gohan looked down at the five year old. "Okay, cool, I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll come back to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay," instantly Goten leapt back into battle with his best friend and Gohan left through the window. He looked down as he stood on the window sill, his clothes flapped in the breeze and his hair played lightly across his face. He jumped down letting a smile cross his face with the thrill of falling. Gohan landed lightly on his feet and he calmly walked down the road. He stopped and looked at the surroundings. He was in Satan City, it never used to be called that, the name had changed after Hercule had stolen his fame. Gohan didn't mind that he didn't get the fame, he just didn't like the idea that Hercule had lied to the whole world. Cell was a terrible monster, he had killed his father and for that he payed with his life, now he was in HFIL drinking blood out of wine glasses. Gohan smiled in somewhat satisfaction, Cell got what he deserved. Gohan's head turned as a siren sounded. Something was wrong.

**A/N:** I've never written a toilet scene before and to tell the truth, that was pretty bad, the fact that I have never been into the men's toilet before doesn't help either. Any who, I hope you enjoyed it.

_ -Love Always GohanGirl7711-_


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Okay... I'm back off my hiatus... which isn't at all exciting. But I have one thing to ask you... **JOIN DBZANGELX'S FORUM!!!!!!! WHY?!?!? BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO!!!!!** Do it... NOW! Oh... you might need a link, hey? copy and paste that into your browser and join, or me and DBZAngelX will be sad :'( You don't wanna make us cry do you? LMAO! JK, here's the next chapter of Ethereal Messengers! Enjoy!

**Note:** This chapter is dedicated to **animemastr21** for being cool and nice and... cool... and... dedicating a chapter of her story to me... and... being cool and...yeah, and also to **DBZAngelX** because she always reviews my stories which is really nice... and... yeah.

**animemastr21:** ::Adopts Italian voice:: Hey! You wanna some cookies! ::Forces cookies into your mouth:: EAT THE DAMN COOKIES! ::Folds hands in lap calmly:: There, now wasn't that easy? Thanks for dedicating that chap to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**DBZAngelX:** Yay! You're so nice... ::starry eyes:: Here... have a cookie or maybe two cookies... or maybe even three cookies! ::gasp:: THREE COOKIES?!? ::gasps again:: Wooh, sorry, insanity almost took over for a second ::staggers away, giggling::

**zfighter1989:** Aww, thanks you're so... nice (my English teacher told me to stop using "nice" in my work) Any who, thanks a lot for reviewing, it means a bunch to me :D!

** Ethereal Messengers **

** Chapter Four**

Gohan shot into action. Beside the buzzing police car was a short, plump police officer desperately trying to turn the siren off. He was rolling around in the car, banging the siren and many other disturbing manoeuvres that overly large people should not do to try and stop the incessant ring that reverberated through the busy neighbourhood. Gohan sighed in disgust for the condition of society's 'protection'. He shoved his hands deep down into his pockets and ambled through the lonely streets of Satan City.

"Let go of me!"

The surprising cry for help shocked Gohan, stealing away his pleasant musings.

"I told you to let go!"

The victim was being pulled back, a gun digging into her head, she moved away from the tip of her enemy's weapon. Grinning, she then stomped on her attackers foot several times, clearly breaking many of his toes. She then kicked him in the stomach and pulled herself away.

"You can't fool me, I know perfectly well your gun isn't loaded,"

She threw the weapon at him, then suddenly was bombarded by three overly large men, knocking her to the ground. She let out a muffled cry from underneath her obese challengers. Gohan shot forward and blasted the men off her and threw them into a neat pile, a habit his mother had put him into. He turned to face the girl.

"Hi," Gohan squeaked, surprised at who it was.

He outstretched his hand receiving a glare of disgust, her hands remained clenched into loose fists at her side. Gohan pulled his hand back and into it's home in his pocket.

"You're Videl Satan, right?"

Videl nodded lightly "I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner,"

"I'm not from around here, I don't know all that much about famous people, you don't excite me,"

"Why are you here?"

"Visiting friends for a while, you know, stuff like that" Gohan lied.

"Interesting i'm sure,"

"Don't get too excited,"

"I wasn't,"

"Sarcasm,"

"Oh,"

She seemed just as bad as him. Videl looked at Gohan again. It couldn't be...

_'The hair is... different, but the eyes and face are the same... it's him... it's...'_

"Oh, by the way, my names..."

_'Gohan,'_

"Gohan, pleased to meet you,"

"Have we met before?" Videl asked, shocked.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Gohan replied.

Videl looked up at him, instantly captured in the mysterious depths of his coal black eyes. Her face seemed to move closer to his, the complete stranger she had just encountered, Gohan. Videl looked away, somewhat ashamed.

"Uh... well... yeah... I..." Videl stuttered.

"S... sorry... i'm just... um..."

"It's... just... your eyes... they... um... never mind..."

Videl felt weird. She had never experienced this feeling before. This boy made her feel special, he made her feel loved. For weeks, she had watched the girl in her dreams be with him, have fun and several other things. She looked up at him, he was a deep shade of crimson and was scratching the back of his neck while conveniently, looking at his shoes.

"My eyes?"

Videl shook her head.

"No, never mind,"

Videl smiled and soon after, began to giggle.

"Are you okay? Your giggling..." Gohan asked, looking up at the girl.

"I... I... i'm fine,"

Videl felt like she should be sad, that's the way she had been the past week. Giggling felt foreign to her, a different emotion altogether.

"Well, I better go, my brother will be waiting for me,"

Gohan waved then turned to go.

"Wait!" Videl blurted out.

Gohan looked at Videl as she twiddled her thumbs. She couldn't let this boy get away, something about him made her feel comfortable, something about him puzzled her.

"Can... do... um... you... Can you tell me... one thing?" Videl stuttered.

"Sure,"

"How... did you land on your feet... when you fell out of the window?"

Gohan laughed nervously and flashed his grin hoping it would get him out of the tight spot he was in. Videl was fidgeting with her fingers and staring at her shoes.

_'She saw? Damn, now she's sure to find out about my family,'_

"What? Are you sure you're okay? You must be seeing things," Gohan protested.

"No, I swear I saw it,"

"I don't remember jumping out of a window,"

"Perhaps you have a short term memory," Videl suggested, determined to figure Gohan's questionable life out.

"Uh... I don't think so,"

"Are you saying i'm lying?" Videl asked, slightly angry with Gohan's unnecessary suggestion.

"What? NO WAY! I mean... no, of course not, why would I do that?" Gohan blurted out.

"I saw you jumping out of that window Son Gohan," Videl said, leaning closer to him until their noses almost touched.

Gohan stopped and blinked in surprise, slowly floating away from Videl's face.

"How did you know my last name?" he asked, deeply perplexed.

"Uh... I think I hear my mum calling me,"

"I'm not totally dumb, I do know what happened to your mum and that she couldn't possibly be calling you,"

"Did I say mum? I meant dad,"

"Why would your dad be calling you, he's probably at some place making more money for himself to spend," Gohan scoffed.

"Did I say dad? I meant chief, that's right! Chief,"

"Okay Videl, now you're just being silly, tell me, i'm sure it's no big deal how you know,"

"Know what?"

"My last name..."

"Oh! Your last name, you told me, remember?"

"No, I didn't tell you," Gohan growled, annoyed with Videl's game.

"That short term memory is kicking in again," she cried, using a swift dipping movement with her arm to express her enthusiasm.

Gohan grumbled, sick of the game. Videl had changed to three different personalities within the five minutes they had been talking.

"Well, I have to go now, see you around," he said.

Videl bounced up and down shaking her hands in front of her, not wanting him to leave.

"Wait! see me," she cried after Gohan.

"But... I don't live here, remember?"

"But aren't you staying for a while, with friends?"

"W... well... yes," Gohan stuttered, trying not to reveal his lie to Videl.

"Well... come see me then," Videl said, slightly excited.

"Okay... I _really_ have to go now, bye,"

Gohan turned away and ran back to Capsule Corporation to collect his little brother. Things were going too fast for his liking. Within five minutes, they were already friends and she wanted to speak to him again. Videl was beginning to scare him.

**A/N:** Another short chapter... like always. I hope you liked it, I changed it at least three times. I think my chapters are rushed and too many events are placed into such a small chapter... oh well, if you don't like it then it's pretty much self-explanatory where you can stick it...

Have you joined the forum yet... huh? Huh? Hee, hee! I'm annoying, aren't I? ::runs away giggling:: I apologise for the long authors notes at the top and here! I just had a fair bit I wanted to say. Sorry!

_ -Love Always GohanGirl7711-_


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** I'm... trying... not... to... talk... like... DBZAngelX... Ooh, BTW, did you join her forum? Huh? Huh? LMAO! Just playin'! Finally Gohan and Videl meet apart from in their dreams. Of course we all know how Chi Chi reacted to the _idea_ of Videl but what about Hercule? Will he chuck a psyche, or will he like Gohan? Any who... (dang!) I mean... any ways, enjoy the chapter. Sorry, this reply bit is just a tad long.

**animemastr21:** I don't just throw dedications around for the hell of it you know. I give them to those who deserve it and you so-way-totally do. As for me, i'm not so sure, I haven't done anything fantastic for you, actually, come to think of it, I've done nothing for you. Hee hee. I do tend to embarrass people with my author's notes, not intentionally, I just want to let you all know how special you are to me. Ooh, sorry, embarrassing you again, eh?... XD Woops... :D Not cool? ::gasps:: What gave you that idea? You are so-way-totally cool... well, to me you are. Um... Ya, With Videl's personality, I changed it around when they were talking because the personality we saw in previous chapters was the impression she was giving to Satan City by her actions when really, she is a sweet, average everyday girl looking for someone to understand how she feels, you know what I mean?

**DBZAngelX:** No worries :D I want new members as much as you do, it's just not the same with three (perhaps more or less) people. You liked my cookies? Yay! I'm not sure for real if anything that I cook would taste good... let's just say my pancakes don't look like they should and never end up getting cooked properly... pancakes are supposed to be a gold colour, aren't they? LMAO! I would put that smiley I always use in the forum here but there are no smileys on this so... just pretend that there is a smiley (insert smiley here).

**zfighter1989: **Laughing? Heh, at what part? Wow, and I never even meant to be funny.

**cosmictwilight: **Silly, silly, silly Lunic... Okies, you have to copy and paste it into your browser because on you can only use certain HTML tags and the link tags are one of the "forbidden" ones therefore you should copy and paste it into your browser. It sucks major beaver balls, I know, but that's the way it is. I'll give it to you again. There you go love, now copy and paste it into your browser. :D I'll e-mail it to you as well.

** Ethereal Messengers **

** Chapter Five**

"Going out today Gohan?" Chi Chi asked as Gohan tried to flatten down his spiky black hair.

"Yep,"

"Who with?" Chi Chi asked, curious as she she sipped her tea.

"Videl Satan,"

Chi Chi somehow managed to double-back in her seat. How one can double-back when they're sitting down is beyond me, however, she was now facing her son who was fiddling with his hair while looking in the mirror.

"Videl Satan?!?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yep, I met her yesterday, she asked me to come see her,"

"Spill,"

"She was in trouble, she did pretty good on the first guy but the next ones I had to help her with, then the conversation started from there, we introduced ourselves and so on,"

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah... a bit weird, but what can you expect? Her mother just died,"

"You're not wearing that are you?"

Gohan smiled. He was waiting for his mother to say that. "No, I was going to consult you with what suit I should wear,"

"That's my boy! How about the light blue one or... the navy blue... or better yet black! With a jacket! Wait! I have it!" Chi Chi screamed.

"A white shirt, your fancy tie, and black pants, and NO jacket... by the way, your hair is fine Gohan,"

Gohan grinned and pulled away from the mirror. "Sounds good to me,"

"Excellent! Go on, get dressed,"

_'I'm glad he's finally met someone, whether he ends up falling in love with her or not, I don't care, he needs a friend... actually... no. I want him to fall in love and get married and have children and then I'll have grandchildren and Gohan will become a world renowned scholar, and...' _Chi Chi continuously gibbered in her head about her eldest son's future with a content look on her face as Gohan got himself ready.

"Done!" Gohan shouted as he bolted down the stairs in excitement.

Chi Chi went starry-eyed as she looked at her son fiddle with his tie. He went over to the mirror.

"Your hair is fine,"

Gohan moaned. "I need a haircut,"

"Wednesday?" Chi Chi asked, granting her son's wish.

"Of my choice?" Gohan asked, not wanting his hair to end up like when he went to Namek with Bulma and Krillin.

"You sure can,"

"Sweet. Well, I better go now, see you mum,"

Gohan kissed his mother on the cheek and left her to sip her tea and nibble on her muffin. He smiled at his mother's behaviour, you'd think he would be quite used to it by now. Gohan looked at his watch and sped up as he realized he would be late if he didn't.

Upon his arrival to Satan City he felt nervous.

_'She's just a friend, why do I feel nervous?'_

He landed in a deserted area of a park and raced out of it and onto Hercule Satan's property, worried that Videl wouldn't speak to him if he was late. He pressed the doorbell and it broke making a loud screech throughout the mansion.

"Woops..."

"What the heck was that," Hercule screamed from somewhere inside.

Gohan laughed nervously as he heard him bang down the stairs and towards the door.

_'Crap, i'm in for it now,'_ Gohan thought. He straightened his tie and gulped nervously as he saw the beautifully crafted brass handle spin around clockwise. The door opened to reveal a red faced Hercule.

"What..." he asked rudely.

"I... I... I was ringing your... doorbell and it broke, you clearly need a new one, and by the sound of the noise it made it wasn't a very good tone," Gohan stuttered.

"Who is it daddy?" came a voice from behind Hercule.

Videl popped out from behind her father clutching his shirt.

"Gohan!" she said excitedly "Daddy, this is Gohan, he helped me yesterday, remember? I told you,"

"Of course I remember honey, Gohan here seems like a nice boy, he even made a suggestion to our doorbell," Hercule said.

Evidently, Hercule _really_ liked doorbells.

"Yeah, you should get the one that goes doo-doo-doo-doo," Gohan suggested.

"I was thinking that. Now that someone suggested it I think I will, I was actually think of having the one that went... duh-duh-da-da-duh-duh, but your idea is much better, come on in Gohan,"

Hercule liked Gohan and his taste for doorbell music. Videl smiled, a good first impression from Gohan on her father must have been a miracle. She expected him to yell at her and give her the boyfriend lecture again and how no one could have her unless they could beat him. Videl seemed sure that Gohan could, after seeing him jump out of that window and land on his feet without breaking anything, she suspected something. Gohan smiled at Videl.

"Hi Videl, how are you?" Gohan asked as Hercule closed the door behind him and left to make a request that his doorbell be fixed.

"Good, yourself?"

"I'm good,"

Gohan half expected Hercule to be nasty but was surprised at his happy attitude. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he had thought.

"Great, i'm glad my dad likes you, I expected him to give me a lecture about boys and get rid of you," Videl said.

"Heh, cool," Gohan replied.

"Thanks for coming, how is your stay at your friends place?" Videl asked.

"Uh... uh... well... Good," he squeaked.

"Who are they? If you don't mind me asking,"

"The Briefs family, the owners of Capsule Corp." he said, the first thing that came into mind.

Videl looked at Gohan in disbelief.

"Yeah right, you said you didn't know any one famous,"

"Bulma is a friend of my father, they met when he was twelve. I've known her since I was born and my little brother is best friends with Trunks, I don't think of them as famous,"

"Are you serious? Wow, you're lucky, who's your dad?"

"Goku,"

"Goku? You mean, the world martial arts champion before my father?"

"He sure is,"

Gohan smiled. A famous person getting excited over other famous people, Videl wasn't the ordinary celebrity, she was someone special. Someone Gohan was yet to realize.

Videl led Gohan into her room. The walls were a light lilac and the roof was white. In the center of her room was a single bed. Gohan looked around. He expected her to have the best of the best. It wasn't all that big, in fact it was a rather reasonable size.

"This is my room, pretty simple. I've had people come in and expect a big queen sized bed and lots of cushions but I didn't really want that, i'm fine with my single bed,"

Gohan looked in the corner and smiled at the mountain of soft toys. Videl smiled.

"There's my collection of soft toys," Videl pointed out "I would tell you all their names but i'm sure you don't really care,"

"I used to have a soft toy, when I was younger, his name was Mister Pinkerton, he was a pink pig and then he disappeared one day, I guess my mum probably took him and threw it in the bin, well... he was starting to smell just a little and was no longer pink, god knows how many times I chucked up on him. Good old Mister Pinkerton,"

Videl began to laugh as Gohan took his time figuring out what she was laughing about. He gave up, a big smile spread across his face as he burst into laughter with Videl for no particular reason at all.

"Oh... that's funn-"

Videl burst back into laughter. They couldn't stop laughing. Eventually Videl left the room to calm herself down. She came back in and looked into Gohan's eyes and burst back into laughter. They fell on their knees and clutched their stomachs as they continued to laugh,. Tears poured down their cheeks and they were eventually rolling around on the floor.

"Are you two okay in there?" Hercule asked as he realized their laughter had gone on for several minutes.

"M... my stomach," Videl choked.

Hercule looked at the tears running down their faces and their arms wrapped around their middles.

"Looks like you two have a case of the giggles,"

"S... sure do," Videl replied.

"Come and get a drink of water, your faces are red,"

Gohan and Videl got up and left the 'arena of laughter' and into the kitchen where Videl retrieved two glasses of water. She handed one to Gohan and sat on the stool beside him.

"I thought that was fun,"

Gohan nodded as he swallowed his water.

"Same here," he smiled at her.

Videl smiled back.

"How long were we laughing for?" she asked, breaking their loving stare at each other.

Gohan looked at his watch. "Half an hour," he said, letting out a sigh of surprise, "Woah,"

Videl gasped and looked at him in shock.

"Serious?"

"Serious,"

Videl grabbed his arm and looked at his watch.

"No way, I have never laughed that long before," she said as she gave Gohan back his arm.

"Me either,"

Gohan finished the contents of his glass and placed it on the counter behind him with Videl not far behind. They sat in silence, Videl still held her empty glass and Gohan was fiddling with his fingers.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Gohan said.

Videl got up and straightened her clothes. Gohan did the same.

"Let's go then," Videl said excitedly.

Her enthusiasm soon changed as her father screamed out her name.

"Videl, come look at this, you're in the newspaper... again," Hercule shouted from the room next to them.

"What are they saying this time?" Videl asked upon entering the room.

"Another Vicious Attack from Videl Satan," Hercule read.

Videl snatched the newspaper from her father and read the article.

_ANOTHER VICIOUS ATTACK FROM VIDEL SATAN._

_Yesterday at approximately twelve PM, Videl Satan was attacked by four men. She had broken one man's foot and the three others lay in a strangely neat crumpled heap beside him. Yes, these men may have wanted to kill Videl Satan but that is no excuse for the teenager to brake toes and take lives. "Videl may have to be suspended, she is going through a tough time at the moment, with her mother's death and all, she must think these are the men who killed her mother," said chief. Should Videl Satan be allowed to walk the streets? Continued on pg 4._

_Do the Satan City Herald "Are You Vicious Like Videl Satan" test, and find out how vicious you really are! Test on pg 6._

"They have a test about me? This newspaper is full of shit! Taking lives? That was an accident, I didn't mean to snap his neck! Breaking toes is worse than being killed is it?!?" Videl screamed as she ripped the newspaper into several pieces.

"Hey! I wanted to do the test... uh... just kidding sweetie,"

"Don't listen to this garbage," Gohan said "We all know the truth and that's all that matters, right?"

Videl smiled, a change from her teary face. "Yeah," she said.

Gohan grinned. "Good, now how about that walk?"

Videl smiled. "Okay,"

Gohan offered his arm to Videl who giggled and took it and together they walked out the door and ready to tackle the suspicious citizens of Satan City.

**A/N:** Well, how was that for a reaction from Hercule? Doorbell music... Any who... (no!) Any way... I hope you liked it. It was longer this time and so is the next chapter :P. Hee, hee. The Are You Vicious Like Videl Satan test... hee, hee. I don't know where that came from... Proves i'm weird, eh? XD.

_ -Love Always GohanGirl7711-_


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Yay! Everyone seemed to like the last chapter... LOL, perhaps I should make an "Are You Vicious Like Videl Satan" test on Quizilla like Aragorn and DBZAngelX asked. LMAO! I think I might, if I do I'll be sure to give you a link. Hee, hee. I hope you enjoy this chapter for in it Videl meets Chi Chi and I can assure you, this chapter _will_ get interesting.

**cosmictwilight: **Ah,now you smell what i'm cookin'!... I had enabled the link it didn't show up so it doesn't work. I gave you the link on MSN so... you should have it now but if not, it's in my bio. It's called The DBZ Chat Central... of course you're welcome to join the others :P One of which is yours... Any who, glad you liked it.

**Aragorn566:** I am making a test on Quizilla, I'll send you a link once it's done :D.

**SSJ3MajinGohan: **Your review was very comforting. Normally I have to ask for suggestions if I need it and then people decide to tell me what they think but you just came straight out with it. Thanks a bunch :P. I'll try and work on my chapters but because this one was ready written I didn't want to change it. I have been taking more care with my writing, trying to add more description and your suggestion helped a lot too. Thank you for your review, it's just what I needed.

**DBZAngelX: **I have come to the conclusion that YOU talk like ME! I don't talk like you... YOU talk like ME! HA! ::pokes tongue out::... Yes... thank you for reviewing... and as for pancakes mine look just like yours... which is strangely the wrong way a pancake should look... I can cook noodles though, they turn out okay.

**zfighter1989: **Oh, no worries! I do that all the time, I read three or four fan fictions at a time so I often get confused... I didn't mean to say that laughing was wrong, I was just wondering what it was that was humorous because I don't remember writing anything that was meant to be funny... I could be wrong though, I may have done so... I honestly can't remember :D Sorry for any inconvenience (how nerdy does that sound? :P) Thank you for reviewing!

** Ethereal Messengers**

** Chapter Six**

After their pleasant walk through Satan City, Gohan sadly had to leave before his mother ripped out her hair in worry. Gohan wanted to see Videl again, even if he had only seen her twice he really liked her. He offered for her to come to his place and meet his mother and younger brother. With approval of her father, Videl was allowed to go the following day.

"So," she said "You do live far away,"

Videl had arrived at the Son household after a several hour drive, and was greeted by Gohan.

"I sure do, this is my humble home in the mountains," Gohan said "Would you like to meet my mum and brother?"

"Sure, that'd be great," Videl said.

"Mum!" Gohan exclaimed "Videl's here!"

All of a sudden, Chi Chi came sprinting down the stairs excitedly. She walked calmly over to her son and hopefully future wife.

"Hi, pleased to meet you Mrs Son,"

Videl bowed. Chi Chi smiled, politely.

"None of this "Mrs Son" business, call me Chi Chi,"

"Okay then... Chi Chi..." Videl smiled nervously, she had a feeling the politeness wouldn't last.

"I've heard a lot about you, you're the flavour of the week in this house,"

Gohan blushed and Videl stared at her feet.

"Not just here, everywhere," Videl sighed.

"Well," Chi Chi said "Here isn't everywhere, so today you are going to forget about that rubbish and have nothing but fun,"

Videl smiled "Yeah, lots of laughing," Gohan and Videl giggled slightly at their pathetic laughing session the day before. Chi Chi furrowed her brow in wonder for what was so funny.

"I'll leave you two kids to it then," Chi Chi said.

Videl smiled at Gohan who sheepishly smiled back with his head bowed. "Groovy," Videl said. The smile on Gohan's face widened and he lifted his eyes to look at her. The furrow in Chi Chi's brow deepened in concern for what they were smirking about. She smiled almost too politely and left.

"Hey Goten..." Chi Chi beckoned evilly.

"Yeah?"

"Watch Gohan and his friend for me, okay?"

"Why would I want to spy on Gohan?"

"What? Spying? It's not spying honey... it's just making sure Videl doesn't do anything... _bad_ to your brother,"

"Bad?" Goten asked, worried for his brothers safety "Like what? Videl is nice, what would she do that's... _bad_..?"

Chi Chi thought a moment on how to word her concerns to her youngest son.

"Well... Videl seems to like Gohan... a lot... and Gohan obviously likes Videl..."

"A lot?" Goten asked, finishing his mother's slowly said sentence.

"Yes... I want you to make sure they don't do anything _bad_," Chi Chi said.

"Oh! You mean kissy-kissy?"

Chi Chi smiled slightly at her son's lack of knowledge. Just like his father however he was spot on this time.

"Yes... but, you have to make sure they don't see you, if they do any... _bad_ stuff, come back to me and tell me... Heh, heh, heh, I'll have my broom ready for that girl's backside," Chi Chi continued to mumble about girls touching her son as Goten saluted and left to make sure no... _bad_ stuff went on between Videl and his brother.

"So, did you like my mum? I hope she wasn't too intimidating,"

Videl smiled, not wanting to hurt Gohan's feelings. "Well... I only just met her so I can't judge yet,"

Clearly, Videl had already made a judgement. Chi Chi was an over-protective parent like her father.

_'I wonder if Gohan has gotten a girlfriend lecture,'_

She looked over at Gohan who was smiling as his hair played across his face and into his eyes.

"Where's your dad..?"

"My dad?" Gohan asked

"If you don't mind me asking,"

Gohan smiled and looked up into the sky "He's up there," Gohan said pointing to the clouds "He died, during the Cell Games..."

"I'm sorry... how could I have forgotten? So your dad was the first to fight Cell, the first Golden fighter?"

Gohan paused and gulped. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as he saw Videl furrow her brow in concern.

"Are you okay Gohan?" she asked.

"Y... yeah, i'm fine,"

"So... your father was the golden fighter then?"

"Don't tell anyone then the whole world will know!" Gohan frantically requested.

Videl's azure eyes sparkled with interest as she stared into space.

"And you were the little boy, weren't you Gohan?"

Once again, he couldn't speak.

"I knew it, from the moment I saw you till the time you stuttered, you are the golden fighter Gohan, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he squeaked.

Things were going just a little to fast for him. He had only met Videl a few days ago and instantly she made him melt until he fed her long felt hunger of curiosity with what she wanted to hear. He looked into Videl's once again, sparkling eyes. This time staring into his.

"I watched you fight," Videl said "It cut off half-way through so I didn't get to see it all,"

"No one did, only the people that were there did," Gohan said, gaining back his confidence.

"You were there, tell me. Did my father really defeat Cell?"

Gohan's confidence dropped. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I know now, you just gave it away, who defeated Cell... please Gohan, I need to know this... for the past five years I have been living a lie and I need to set this straight,"

Videl's eyes no longer sparkled beautifully, they were welling up with tears as she waited impatiently for Gohan to answer her long awaited question.

"I... I..." Gohan sighed.

_'What's wrong with me? The words... they keep slipping away...'_

"I did," Gohan said.

Videl looked up and into his eyes and smiled.

"Thankyou Gohan,"

-#-#-

Goten smiled as he watched the two teens from in his hideaway amongst the trees.

_'Mum's going to chuck a major psyche at Oniisan for telling Videl his secret,'_ he thought.

The long bit of grass flopped in Goten's mouth as he switched sides with it.

_'When are they going to start doing bad stuff? I'm getting bored,'_

Goten raised an eyebrow as Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek. He watched his brother turn a bright crimson as she pulled away.

_'Ooh, some action,'_

Goten silently got up then raced away leaving the two teens behind.

Gohan and Videl returned to the Son household soon after Gohan's slightly forced confessions. Chi Chi stood in the front doorway, a look that would kill your grandma on her face. In her right hand she held a broom and was smacking the end down hard on her left hand. Upon seeing Videl, she hit her hand harder, subconsciously hurting herself. Videl looked into her fiery eyes and knew instantly that she had done something wrong.

"What's up with your mum?... She's staring at me..." Videl whispered.

"Uh-oh..." Gohan sighed.

"Uh-oh what?" Videl asked, slightly scared.

"You did something to make her angry... obviously,"

"What did I do?"

"God only knows..." Gohan said as he patted Videl on the shoulder, "Good luck soldier," Gohan saluted her and left his friend and mother to their business. Videl laughed nervously.

"Heh, hi Chi Chi... how you doing?" Videl squeaked as Chi Chi neared her.

She was still smacking the broom in her left hand, her face was now curled up in rage. She knelt down and looked Videl right in the face.

"What did you do to my son?!?" Chi Chi growled as Videl almost wet her pants in relief of not being hit with that ironically thick handled broom.

"I didn't do anything to your son, not that I know of anyway,"

"You tell lies!" Chi Chi shouted as her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head. She looked at her broom then back at Videl.

"Why? What do you think I did?" Videl squeaked, hiding her head.

"You... kissed him!" Chi Chi said, slightly disgusted.

"Well, la-de-fricken-da!" Videl growled back at Chi Chi, "It was just on the cheek woman, get over it!"

"Get over it?!? Get over it?!? You touched my son! You... you..."

"Go on, say it I dare ya!"

"HUSSY!" Chi Chi screamed.

Videl seamed taken aback by this remark, she expected something with less accusation. Videl's lip trembled violently as Chi Chi smiled in satisfaction of Videl's hurt feelings.

"Hussy?!? Who are you calling a hussy?!?" Videl screamed, having enough of being cowardly.

"You!" Chi Chi screeched back at her.

Videl instantly lost her cool with the smart comment and left her mark on Chi Chi's face. A very, very red mark. Chi Chi held her sore face as Videl let off some steam.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Goten were in the house watching from the window as the two temperamental women fought. Their eyes went from one to the other as hands flew towards faces.

"Ow! Just stick your filthy fingers in my mouth why don't you?" Videl cried.

"Okay, I will!" Chi Chi screamed back.

The slapping fest continued with Chi Chi now aiming at the mouth.

"Er... how long do you think this will go on for?" Gohan asked.

"Half an hour or less?" Goten suggested.

"Nah, I think way more than that," Gohan scoffed.

"Bet?" Goten asked while watching the two women fight.

"I only have ten, how about you?" Gohan said looking through the zenie in his pocket.

"Five," Goten replied.

"Five then,"

"Five it is," Goten replied, wincing as Videl stopped the slapping with a punch.

"Cheater!" Chi Chi cried.

"You were sticking your fingers in my mouth!"

"Well at least I didn't punch you!"

Chi Chi pulled out the broom and neared Videl. "Heh, heh, heh... come here Videl..."

"What?!? No!"

Videl ran into the house and hid behind Gohan.

"What are you doing?" Gohan screamed "I'm going to get hit too!"

"Run!" Goten screamed as Chi Chi came storming into the house.

The three black haired children raced out of the Son household and away from the crazy parent.

"Your mum is scary," Videl breathed as the three ran full pelt even though Chi Chi wasn't chasing them.

"You owe me five bucks," Goten said, breaking the silence.

"Damn," Gohan whispered.

He pulled a five zenie out of his pocket and handed it to his younger brother.

"Mum is going to kill you when we get back," Goten said to Gohan.

"Oh yeah? Well i'm gonna kill you for telling!"

"Telling what?!?" Goten asked, seemingly forgetting.

"That Videl kissed me!" Gohan blushed "Even if it was on the cheek..."

"Hey! I got ice cream! Mum barely ever gives me ice cream!"

"True, true... I'll forgive you if you save me some next time,"

"Okay..."

"Not that there will be a next time! Right Goten?!?"

"Right! That was just a little too scary..."

"Just a little?" Videl squeaked "What planet are you from?"

"Earth, but our dad's from Vegeta-Sei..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing, Goten's just kidding around... you know, smart-ass siblings..." Gohan covered up.

"Oh,"

Gohan gave Goten a death stare who instantly gulped and shut his mouth.

"You two better not get married, mum will kill you and your children... even if she is grandchild thirsty!" Goten cried.

Gohan fell forward to the ground, his legs sticking up in the air stopping his run and everyone else's.

"We won't be getting married, don't you worry Goten..." Gohan moaned.

"You two are very lovey-dovey though, who says you won't?"

"Me," Gohan said, pulling himself from the ground.

"And what does Videl have to say on the situation?"

"My cheeks hurt..."

"You shouldn't have kissed Gohan!" Goten cried.

"Well Gohan was upset and... and... I wanted to comfort him,"

"Great job, now you made mum angry," Goten retorted "And your gonna be so busted for telling her our secret,"

"Please don't tell! Mum will kill me!"

"It'll cost you,"

Gohan sighed and handed Goten the rest of his zenie, "It's all I have,"

"It'll do, consider the secret never told,"

"And you can't tell anyone either," Gohan said sternly to Videl.

"Well... there's a small favour I wanted to ask you..."

Videl grinned in satisfaction at the interested look on Gohan's face. She would get her way.

**A/N:** Chi Chi doesn't like Videl... ooh... there's a change from your average GH-VI fic! This mother may be grandchild thirsty but I don't think Videl was what she had in mind for a perfect daughter. Maybe they need to get to know each other a little better... or maybe Gohan can convince Chi Chi that Videl is really a nice girl and not the young teenage brat that Chi Chi thinks she is. I might not have a new chapter all to soon, one, I have a lot of overdue assignments (my bad :P) two, I'm making that test :P, and three I'm making a forum so I'm doing some GFX and colour scheming for it which has taken up time... and then there is my other fan fics that I have to update and others that I am working on, I might go on hiatus again... I don't want to but I guess I will have to if I can't write.

_ -Love Always GohanGirl7711-_


	7. A Note

**Author's Notes**

For all those who had a little winge, I'm re-writing this chapter so you'll shut up. You must understand that I have a life away from the computer, just incase you didn't know.

I think it goes without saying to some that I am not particularly happy with the way I write and every time I do write I'm trying my best to improve. I really don't believe that you can actually expect me to change the way I write when you say so.

I'm sorry if this offended any one but it's just the way I feel.

Thank you.

_Love Always, GohanGirl7711_


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** Updating is going to be exactly like this from now on. It will take longer. A LOT of things have been going on and I have a lot of stuff to do. Here is a longer version with more events, not changed, just longer. The part after the ---- is the bit I added.

**zfighter1989**: I sometimes laugh at nothing. Never mind, I was just figuring out what you thought was funny so maybe I could improve and make this more humorous. It's okay. I asked a few of my friends and they told me what was good and what needed improvement. So um... yeah. No worries.

**SSJ3MysticGohan**: Thank you. I had no idea it was something to admire or that someone admired what I do.

** Ethereal Messengers **

** Chapter Seven**

"I want you to teach me how to fly and all that other fancy stuff you do," Videl ordered, a smile creeping upon her face. Gohan sighed, all these women dominating his life, it would just keep going and going, however he loved them any way.

_'Except for Videl!'_ Gohan quickly thought, _'We're just friends, just friends,'_ Gohan began to make a song out of the two words _"just friends"_. He started to hum. Videl raised an eyebrow as if to say "i'm waiting". Gohan smiled at her, he had to do it. He knew perfectly well Videl would tell the world about his secret, one thing that didn't cross his mind was would they believe her? He hadn't thought of that, however it was too late any way. Videl grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close so their noses were touching.

"Well?" she asked, clearly not one for patience. Gohan gulped and nodded continuously, the stupid song still running around in his head. _'Just friends, just friends...'_.

"Ye... yeah, sure," he stuttered, hoping Videl would let go of him. She smiled and let him be as she pranced about thinking of how well she could beat people up once she learns all the new techniques Gohan would teach her. Her eyes filled with stars as she went off into her rather strange dream world where she beat up people, rather strange indeed. Gohan flinched as he thought of how his mother would react. Chi Chi was a pretty good mother but when it came to Videl... well that's another story. Videl came out of her dream state.

"Gohan?" she asked rather innocently. He looked at her, giving his attention. "How am I going to get home without your mum pulling my hair?" Videl began to fiddle with her pigtails, they were just too darn cute to lose, especially to Chi Chi. Gohan smiled, he had a plan.

-

Gohan crept quietly through the front yard of the Son household, Videl on his back and Goten hanging from his leg as he carried the two towards Videl's capsule plane which she conveniently forgot to put back in it's capsule form. Videl bit her lip and tried not to scream as Gohan tripped over a rock and struggled for his balance. Gohan continued to wobble about with Goten and Videl hanging on for dear life. Gohan stopped and stood on both feet triumphantly, he somehow managed not to fall, hence the saying _"there's a first for everything"_.

Videl sweat dropped and Goten wiped his brow letting out a quiet sigh of relief. Videl looked into the house through the half-open curtains. Chi Chi was sitting in the lounge chair watching TV while violently knitting. Cotton was everywhere and the needles seemed to always clash together chipping one another or getting Chi Chi in the hand. Videl smiled nervously as Gohan began to creep forward along the lawn, he too smiled nervously able to sense his mother's anger. He set Videl beside her plane and shook Goten off his leg. He smiled at Videl and waved, not wanting to say anything. She beamed at him and waved also. Gohan helped her up, like any gentleman would, and stepped back, his arm resting on Goten's shoulders. Gohan waved once more along with Goten. Videl waved to them also then took off now officially safe... or so she thought.

Upon hearing the plane, Chi Chi came racing out with her knitting needles ready to stab Videl with them. She went into a fantasy about Videl's body lying on the ground with knitting needles embedded into her chest. She chortled heartlessly then growled up at the plane and it's nervous pilot. Chi Chi screamed at Videl in some unknown language and began to peg her grey needles at the plane. They bounced off and landed on the ground in front of Gohan and Goten who were holding each other as if they were about to die.

"I'm sorry for the time I ate your dinner!" Gohan cried, obviously believing he would die.

"And i'm sorry that I told Videl about your underwear!" Goten wailed. Gohan stopped crying and looked at Goten angrily.

"You did what?" He asked, frustrated. Goten gulped and laughed nervously, he pulled out of Gohan's grip and ran into the house, scared of both his older brother and mother.

Speaking of mothers, Chi Chi was steaming in her place, glaring after Videl, she gave a small "humph" and stormed back into the house causing Goten to scream and bolt out with his arms flailing about as he ran into the trees. Videl wouldn't be coming any where near the Son household. Videl Satan would stay far, far away from her son. Chi Chi smiled triumphantly, she scared her off... or that's what she thought.

-

Later that afternoon Gohan found himself being dragged into a hair salon by his mother. He looked at Goten who was enjoying the ride. His feet were lightly skimming across the ground as his mother dragged him with one hand whereas the teenage Gohan was trying to stand up and be dragged at the same time, not a good mix. Finally, they reached their destination and Chi Chi let go of her two sons. Gohan rubbed his wrist and stretched as Goten pouted wanting to be dragged more. Chi Chi checked in at the counter.

"Ah, I have an appointment for my son, Gohan," she said, fishing around in her bag for something. The hairdresser nodded and beckoned the Sons over to three chairs. Goten bounced into one, inspecting it thoroughly for god knows what as Gohan and Chi Chi waited patiently. Chi Chi seemed to have calmed down from this mornings ordeal with Videl. She now sat humming and looking around the room with her handbag sitting upright in her lap.

"Son Gohan..." A youngish looking girl came up from behind him and pushed on his back signalling for him to get up. "You can read some magazines here or go for a walk and come back later if you want," the girl said, her hand still on Gohan's back. Chi Chi looked at her youngest son and bit her lip as he was still looking around the chair for whatever it was. She nodded her thanks.

"We'll go for a walk," she said, getting up and bringing Goten also. "We'll be back later, okay honey?" Gohan nodded. "Okay, see you later then. Come on sweetie, let's go," Chi Chi said as Goten gripped onto her hand. Chi Chi waved and walked out of the salon, dragging a content Goten behind her. Gohan waved back and smiled nervously. He turned around to the hairdresser who gave him a wide grin and pulled him away into a seat ready to cut his hair.

Chi Chi stopped beside the newsagency. She picked up a magazine and began to flip through the pages as Goten sat on the ground behind her licking his ice cream cone. Chi Chi began to hum and flick through the magazine, looking for a good reason to buy it. Goten had finished the top of his ice cream and stuck his tongue into the cone hoping it would get the rest out, instead the cone broke and the ice cream went all over his face and clothes. He groaned and picked the pieces up and put them in his mouth. He wiped the ice cream of his face and licked his hand clean. Chi Chi didn't seem to notice and began to flick through another magazine. Goten lifted up his shirt and began to lick the bits of ice cream off it until it was what he would call _ "clean"_. Chi Chi put the magazine back and turned to Goten, she frowned upon seeing his shirt. Well, at least he tried to keep it clean. Chi Chi grabbed his hand and dragged her son away to the rest rooms.

After cleaning Goten up properly Chi Chi decided to make her way to the video store where Goten would hopefully be civil. She smiled at him and pointed over to the children's section where Goten soon was looking at "Barney The Dinosaur" videos. She smiled and went to the romance section and looked at movies.

"Mummy..." Goten said bouncing up and down "Can I rent this one? It looks really cool!" Chi Chi looked up and stepped back. Goten was holding an _"unsuitable"_ movie. She sighed and took it out of his hands.

"No, this movie isn't for you," she said taking it back and putting it on the shelf behind her.

"But mum! It was in the kid's section!" he protested. Chi Chi shook her head at the carelessness of other shoppers and told him to pick something else. Goten pouted then waddled back to the children's section. He came back almost instantly holding a Barney video, he handed it to his mother and began to rock backwards and forwards while humming the theme song. Chi Chi smiled, chose a video for herself and went to the counter with both videos. Her son didn't seem to notice and stood there humming his little heart out. Chi Chi thanked the man at the counter, and looked around for Goten who was still humming. She sighed and grabbed him by the hand, she dragged him out of the store, receiving a short "wee!" from him. Chi Chi looked at her watch. Gohan's haircut had probably finished, besides, it was just a quick cut. Chi Chi began to drag Goten back to the hair salon.

Goten reached around and into his mother's handbag. He grabbed his video and began to look at the back, humming once again. He flipped it over to the front and looked at the overly large picture of a purple dinosaur giving a thumbs up. He smiled and tried to give a thumbs up back with the hand his mother held. It worked slightly but instead of directing it at the dinosaur it went towards an old lady who snorted at the young boy for showing her such 'teenage filth'. Goten ignored it and began to hum again while shoving the video back into his mother's bag.

Finally, after a short trip from the video store to the hair salon Chi Chi and her youngest son arrived at their destination. Chi Chi bit her lip and looked around. Funnily enough everyone in the salon were young teenage boys with black hair, each complaining and making rude comments to the hair dressers, all except for one, whom of course is the one and only Son Gohan who sat patiently in his chair twiddling his thumbs and looking at his hair in the mirror. His pitch black spikes still stuck up in it's usual Saiyan way except this time not every where, only in one direction, upwards. You could actually see his face. He turned around able to sense his mother's and younger brother's ki. He smiled nervously and bit his lip, still twiddling his thumbs. As predicted, Chi Chi gave her smile of approval at Gohan's new look. Gohan's smile broadened into wide grin as his mother gave him a small hug followed by a short smile.

"I'm guessing you like it," he said, putting down his newspaper. Chi Chi nodded and grinned at her son. He looked so grown up now.

"What's most important is if you like it," Chi Chi replied.

"And I quite do," Gohan said smiling. He linked arms with his mother hoping that would prevent him from being dragged. Chi Chi, who was currently blinded with happiness, didn't take any notice and grabbed Gohan's arm and began to drag him. He groaned and let his mother drag him back to the car and drive back home.

- - - -

Videl shoved the spoon into her mouth. On it was a mixture of chocolate, vanilla and caramel ice cream. She dug her spoon back into the container and put a large scoop of it in her mouth. Her eyes grew wide and she dropped her spoon on the bench. She began to wave her hand in front of her mouth as she struggled to keep the ice cream in her mouth and not spag all over the kitchen bench. She scrunched her eyes up and began to squeal lightly. After incessant waving of her hand and several squeals she opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. The scoop of ice cream was obviously too big, froze her teeth and gave her a headache. Not learning at all from her past experience, Videl shoved yet another large scoop of ice cream into her mouth going through the same ice cream fit again. _Drop spoon, wave hand, scrunch up eyes and squeal_. Videl began to continuously do the same thing until she had satisfied her stomach with enough ice cream.

Videl smiled contently upon placing the lid on the container. She then placed her spoon in the sink and put the 'what used to be full but now only half' container in the freezer. She washed her hands under the kitchen taps and dried them on paper towel. She left the room only to be surprised by her father who appeared in front of her.

"So Videl honey..." he said with a look of innocence on his face one would not think achievable. He began to whistle as Videl furrowed her brow. Hercule Satan wanted something off his very own daughter. His grin widened. "Hey Videl?..." he asked slyly.

"Yes father..." Videl replied in a mocking tone.

Hercule began to bounce. "When's Gohan coming over? Huh? Huh? I wanted to show him these..." he said with deep enthusiasm. He showed Videl the three sheets of paper he had. They had music on them, suitable for a door bell. They were quite beautiful, Videl had to admit but her father's obsession had gone beyond tolerable. She tried to smile but it came out as a lopsided grin.

"Uh... I dunno dad. Maybe later on this we-"

"TOMORROW!" Hercule boomed. "Yes, Gohan will come over tomorrow and we can have a TEA party with scones and chocolate chip cookies. Oh, the joy of it all! Videl. You can come too if you want," Once again, Videl gave her crooked smile. Her father had definitely lost his marbles. Maybe she could buy him new ones! Wait... that wouldn't work.

"Yes father, yes... I think you should have your little _nappers_ now, don't you?" Videl said as if she were trying to convince a baby to stop crying.

"Yes... nappers. Nappers indeed," With a slight guidance to the stairs, Hercule made his way into his room to let out his obsession and hopefully be normal again, just for a little while. Videl sighed and shortly after followed her father's path up the stairs and into her bedroom. It was getting late. She had already had dinner and a fair share of dessert. She pulled the ties of her pigtails down. Her shiny black locks tumbled down her shoulders and bounced against her chest. She pushed it back and began to brush it. When she was finished, Videl took off her clothes and replaced them with powder blue Japanese style pyjamas. Being as rich as she is, these were made of silk, embroidered with a fine dragon design. She quite liked her pyjamas. If it was a life or death situation where she had to tell what her favourite pyjamas were to live she would say the ones that she was wearing now. Not that any one in their right mind would come up and threaten you with a gun asking you about your pyjamas of course. Videl slipped under the covers and went to turn her bedside lamp off. She then realised that she did not have a bedside lamp so she got up and went to the switch next to her door and flicked it upwards turning the lights off. Videl then moaned. She couldn't see where she was going and her room was a mess with stuffed toys about the place and clothes on the floor. She decided to be brave and venture forward. Videl blasphemed rather loudly as she stepped on something sharp.

_'Curse the day I ever said I would clean this room myself,'_ she thought.

Videl began to move forward only to crash into the side of her bed and fall into a soft mound of stuffed animals. She patted her trusty white bear with it's pink bow tie and stood up again. She felt around for her bed and finally found it. She sat down on it and pushed herself backwards and lay her head on the pillows. She placed herself under the covers and closed her eyes.

-

"Son Gohan! Wake up!" Chi Chi screamed from down the stairs. His eyes fluttered open only to find his brother bouncing on the end of his bed. Typical. Gohan smiled gently at his brother and got out of bed. He pulled on his usual day clothes and made his way down the stairs. He sat at the table where his mother beckoned him to eat his large breakfast with a look of appreciation on her face. If there's one thing she wouldn't go without, it would be getting praise for her delicious cooking. Gohan had now finished his breakfast, rather fast might I add, and was outside playing with Goten. He certainly had changed since he met Videl. He was more happy, more focused on having fun. Chi Chi threw the thought aside like a bag of peanuts. She didn't like Videl. That's all that mattered to her. Chi Chi stared out the window again and looked at her two laughing sons. Maybe that didn't matter. All of a sudden the phone rang making the poor woman jump. She took no notice and picked the phone up. It was Videl, she sounded nervous.

"H-hey. Can I please... please speak to Gohan?" she asked.

_'Is he there? He better be...' _Hercule gibbered in the background.

"Shut up dad!" Videl said under her breath. "I'm doing the talking!"

From what Chi Chi heard she could only imagine that Hercule was now hanging his head and shuffling his feet like an embarrassed school girl. She grinned. He should hang his head in shame, especially after stealing Gohan's fame. She put the phone on the table and called for Gohan who came racing in with Goten chasing him.

"Hello?" Gohan asked upon picking up the phone.

"Okay, just shut up... HI GOHAN!" Videl exclaimed after telling her father to shut his mouth. "How are you?"

"I'm good, yourself?"

"Oh, i'm great thanks! Hey... um... I was wondering. Did you want to come over to my house?" Videl asked with several nudges from Hercule.

"When?" Gohan asked, concerned for what his mother would do.

"Like... right now," Videl cried desperately as her father tried to snatch the phone. "HURRY AND GET HERE BEFORE MY DAD GOES CRAZY GOHAN!!! I NEED YOU!" Videl hung up. Gohan gave a short laugh and placed the phone on the hook. He smiled then walked off. He was going to Videl Satan's house. Even better, he was invited.

"MUM! I'm goin' to Videl's. Catch ya later!" Gohan cried down the hall.

"Okay honey... that's nice," Chi Chi answered, not paying attention. Gohan gave a quiet "Yes!" and pumped his arm. He waved good bye to his younger sibling and flew off towards Satan City.

-

_ Of course by know we would all expect Son Gohan to already be at the Satan mansion chatting to Hercule about doorbell music and flirting with dearest Videl but for some strange reason he wasn't. Gohan's sleeves were rolled up and his hands were smothered in a thick layer of dirt. He was dabbing at a deep cut on his elbow with a white cloth while sitting beside a crystal clear stream that gurgled like a baby. He put the cloth in the stream and took it back out again dabbing at his cut. _

_ Gohan had been stupid enough to fly backwards while day dreaming. He hadn't noticed that a capsule plane had been flying towards him. It had hit him and cut his arm causing him to fall from his place in the clouds down into the dirt. It was very unfortunate considering he was on his way over to Videl's. She would be most unhappy that Gohan was late, worried too. Gohan got up, satisfied that his cut had been cleaned well enough. He placed the wet cloth deep in his pocket, hoping it wouldn't show on the outside. He then turned to fly away but then was stopped by a large shadow._

There was a knock at the door, scaring Videl awake. She had fallen asleep on the couch trying to calm her father. Thinking on the bright side, she had settled him down. He was now in the kitchen baking scones and several chocolate cakes knowing all too well about the Demi-Saiyan's appetite. Videl blinked the glare from her eyes as there was another knock at the door. She got up and ran her fingers through her hair. She then answered the door only to find the one and only Son Gohan standing there.

"Hey Gohan! I was just thinking about you!" Videl exclaimed, referring to her strange dream of Gohan getting hurt. She smiled and beckoned him inside. Gohan returned the favour and made his way into the Satan mansion.

"How's your dad?" Gohan asked, hands casually in his pockets.

"He's baking chocolate cakes and scones at the moment," Videl couldn't help but laugh as Gohan's charcoal eyes lit up, "He knew you'd like it," she said giggling.

Gohan blushed as he realized that his appetite was getting the better of him. Out of pure curiosity, Videl grabbed his sleeve and rolled up his arm, looking at his elbow. Nope, not there. She tried the other one. She gave a sigh of relief, Gohan was perfectly fine, she then looked at his hands, clean and dirt free. Nice.

"You right there? Just help yourself to my arms why don't you?" Gohan said sarcastically, wondering what Videl was doing. Videl smiled.

"Oh, I will," she grabbed his arm and hooked hers onto his and dragged him away and up the stairs. Gohan grinned, a crooked one at that. He regretted his sarcasm and realized how much his mother and Videl were alike. Chi Chi liked to drag poor innocent Saiyans and apparently, so did Videl. Gohan smiled to himself. He wouldn't dare let Videl or Chi Chi know about this, he didn't want to relive the "Knitting Needle" war. He shuddered, that would definitely be horrid, horrid indeed.

**A/N:** Is that enough events for you? It better bloody be... now I will go and do something constructive. :D Have a nice one!

_-Love Always, GohanGirl7711-_


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N**: Sorry, I'm a bit late again aren't I? If it weren't for a bit of bugging (or reminding, whichever you prefer) off friends this probably would be a few weeks later :D Heh, whups. I'm lazy... any way... down to business. A tad bit of swearing in this one... and a bit of rude stuff like chicken choking... COUGHWANKERCOUGH... after all, it is PG-13. I also went a bit psycho in some... okay... _most_ parts. Um, enjoy.

**ChibiMonkey13**: Have you ever had _green_ tea? The Japanese stuff? It tastes like... um... I don't know but it's yucky ::pouts:: My friend likes it... I think it's because she had a jelly bean before it... or that she forced herself to. She's _obsessed_ with the Japanese culture. ::shakes head:: All tea is yucky.

**cosmictwilight**: Well... it's not as if you can get arms out of vending machines! So why not help yourself to other peoples? I mean, candy from strangers always tastes best... the same concept is used here with Videl using Gohan's arms. However,when the day arms can be dispensed out of vending machines arrives, I will be waiting... whilst wetting myself with laughter at the thought. Best be prepared, eh? ::armed with cushions and bat:: Hehehe... ::hitches up nappy:: This'll keep me nice and dry! Lol, J/P. Here's the next chapter for ya. Lol, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long XD.

**SSJ3MysticGohan**: You evil man!... I like it, expect to see it soon.

** Ethereal Messengers **

** Chapter Eight**

"Up the stairs... dunnuhnuh... Gohan we could make a rock song out of this! Dunnuhnuhnuh... up the stairs!" Videl sung, Metallica style. Gohan grinned and eventually began to sing along as the two made their way up the stairs. Surprisingly, neither dropped on their knees and played the 'air guitar' or banged their head ferociously ruining their neatly brushed hair. They just linked arms and pranced up the stairs. "Woah, SHI-I-I...T!" Videl cried as she fell over on the last step. Quick as a flash Gohan had her back on her feet singing Metallica songs with him until they reached her room. Videl laughed as she sat down heavily on her bed, she looked over at the closer corner of her room where Gohan stood holding his stomach lightly, a smile of contentment on his face. She looked into his eyes, he seemed to be thinking of something else. Gohan's focus turned to her, she barely noticed but when she did Videl felt her face heat up. She gasped and quickly looked away. Gohan's smile didn't fade as he returned his gaze into space. Apparently, just where Videl liked it.

"Wait a minute..." Videl said. She stood up staring, seemingly interested in Gohan, "You got a hair cut, didn't you?" Videl asked. Gohan blushed and cracked a grin.

"Yeah, d-do you like it?" he asked nervously. Videl looked at him as if he were a cute little puppy dog. "Of course I do Gohan! You look very yummy to say the least," Gohan's face reddened as Videl played with his hair. She giggled and stepped back.

"What? I'm not going to eat you..." Videl said, Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, maybe just a little bite, your rump is looking rather tender at the moment," Videl said slyly.

"How about, um lemme think... NO?!?," Videl picked up a pillow defensively "Well, I guess all I can do is encourage you by asking you to stay for dinner!" Videl raced towards the door.

"Uh-uh! I don't think so," Gohan said, grabbing her from behind and pulling her back into the room. He threw her onto the bed, retrieving the pillow from her hands and belting her with it. Videl laughed and held up her hands trying to defend herself, in between laughs she coughed out "Stop!" continuously. But of course, who would stop? That's just stupid. Gohan continued to beat her with the pillow, lightly of course, to prevent breakage of bones, pillows, walls, beds or ornaments. He suddenly stopped as the phone rang behind him. Videl got up, looking at him slyly and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked politely. Videl's face drooped, it was Eraser.

"HI VIDEL! LIKE, OH MY GOD! LIKE YESTERDAY SHARPENER SO-WAY-TOTALLY DOGGED ME AND LIKE-"

"Videl? Aha! Who's Videl? I think _someone_ might have the wrong number," Videl interrupted.

"What?"

"That _someone_ is you hun, so uh, why don't you just go on and hang up the phone,"

"You are Videl..." Eraser said, now officially out of her _happy_ mood.

"Er... no I'm not." Videl protested, obviously trying to shake off her friend. "Snap she's good..." Videl whispered.

"Who is it then?" Eraser said, getting impatient.

"You see um aha my name is um... Mary," Videl said, "Yeah, that's me. Mary, aha,"

"Mary who?" Eraser asked.

"Mary um... Fell. Yes, Mary Fell," Videl replied.

"Poor Mary," Gohan said, bursting into fake tears. Gohan then snorted. "Couldn't you have thought of anything better?" he whispered.

"Are you there Mary?" Videl didn't speak, afraid that she would laugh if she opened her mouth.

"Poor, poor Mary," Gohan cried again. Videl burst out with laughter and with a big smack on her dressing table suddenly hung up the phone. After a brief silence the two began to giggle helplessly.

"Wh-Who's this Eraser chick?" Gohan asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"A very good friend of mine, she can go a bit overboard though and says "like" too many times,"

"Like, who is it then?" Gohan mimicked, with matching hand movements "LIKE! OH MY GOD!" Videl giggled then thought better of it. Eraser was her friend. She looked up at Gohan with an expressionless face. Gohan stopped giggling and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry..." he said, looking upset. Videl sighed and gave him a hug.

"Never mind," she said, standing on the edge of her toes to reach up to him. "I know you didn't mean it," Gohan smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist in a return hug. Videl smiled, tightening the hug. _'What am I doing?' _she thought _'Well... he's going along with it... NO! STUPID VIDEL! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! Gohan's just a friend... like that chicken and cute little mouse over there...'_

"CHICKEN?!?!?! MOUSE?!?!? WHAT THE HELL?" Videl let go of Gohan and tore through her room towards the chicken and mouse that sat at the foot of her door.

"DON'T TOUCH THE CHICKEN YOU EVIL GIRL!" Hercule screamed, "What did they ever do to you?!? Huh? HUH?!? YOU JUST DON'T LIKE CHICKENS OR MICE!"

"NOT IN MY FRIGGEN ROOM I DON'T! I'LL STOP TOUCHING THE CHICKEN WHEN YOU STOP CHOKING YOURS!" Videl screamed. Her father could be so annoying sometimes. Chickens and mice running freely around the house was just one of his many talents. Gohan smiled, he had an idea. He pulled out his cell phone and began to play a tune. Videl stopped screaming, wondering what it was and Hercule stopped screaming out of morbid curiosity as to what could make such a soothing noise.

"DOORBELLRIFIC!" he cried. He grabbed the cell and began to walk out of the room playing with the phone, the chicken and mouse following close behind. Videl and Gohan stood side by side clearly stunned as to how much that man really needed a cell phone with funky tunes. "I owe you one cell phone," Videl said, still staring at the doorway where her father once stood. "Heh, who would've thought, a ring tone. What tune?"

"Star Trek," Gohan said, proud of himself.

"Star Trek? You wasted your money and got a Star Trek ring tone?" Videl asked, shocked at how entertaining it could be.

"What? I'm didn't want any more ring tones... I got wallpapers instead," a smirk appeared on Gohan's face, he giggled. Videl raised her eye brow at him.

"OH MAMA! ARE THESE SURGICALLY ENHANCED!?!" Hercule shouted from down the hall.

"You sick little bastard," Videl said, looking at Gohan strangely. She raced down the stairs to take the phone off her father. "Here, you can have mine, go order some more ring tones," Videl came back up the stairs and shoved the phone aggressively in Gohan's pocket. "And all this time I thought you were a nice little boy," she said sarcastically. Gohan grabbed her from behind.

"There's no such thing," he whispered in her ear, dragging her slowly onto the bed.

-

"Ooh," Chi Chi said, biting her fingernails, "It's a cliffy..." she turned the television off.

There was a knock at the door. Chi Chi ignored it. There was a knock on the door again. She still ignored it. The door knocked off it's hinges and met a crashing end on the floor.

"Trunks! That's coming out of your allowance!" Bulma cried, her hands resting gently on her hips.

"Not as if the child wouldn't get it back any way..." Chi Chi mumbled as she quickly tidied up the house. "So... Bulma. What brings you here?" Chi Chi asked, placing her rear end on the sofa.

Doing the same, Bulma gave a quick reply. "Trunks wanted to see Goten," she said, placing a cushion behind her back. As predicted, the two younger children were already outside sparring together, giggling and having fun. Chi Chi smiled. "So how have you been since I last saw you?" Chi Chi asked.

"Oh, I've been good... where's Gohan? Normally he'd be outside playing with Trunks and Goten," Bulma said, rather curious and upset not to see his face.

"Gohan..." Chi Chi gritted her teeth, "Is with a _girl_," she said, closing her eyes and leaning back on the sofa. "Coffee?" she asked.

"Ooh, a girl?" Bulma said, nodding her acceptance to the coffee. "Who is she? Might I know her?"

"Everyone does," Chi Chi said in a know-it-all tone. "Her name is Satan. Videl Satan,"

"Bond. James Bond," Bulma teased. "And i'm guessing you don't like her much, due to your tone. What they say in the papers isn't true you know. They made all that up," Bulma said, sipping her coffee, "You've always been a fool for that kind of thing Chi Chi, she's just a lost little girl looking for a friend. She's found one in Gohan. What makes you think they're actually doing _anything_? Seriously, Gohan's not that type of man," Chi Chi looked into her mug at the coffee as it swirled around, she sighed.

"I guess you're right. Gohan's never been that type of boy," Chi Chi laughed at herself, "What was I thinking? Gohan, do something like that? Heh, I guess I was a bit too harsh on them both... 'cept Videl," Bulma sighed. "Give it a rest," Chi Chi shook her head. Never.

-

Gohan lay on the floor, swirls in his eyes, breathing heavily. He was sore, very sore. His face bruised and clothes torn.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Videl screamed, kicking him in the ribs. "Ugh, men," she scoffed, storming out of her room and down the stairs. _ 'SNAP! Videl you idiot! What did you do that for?!? You were so close... I mean. Great Job! You nailed him! That'll sting in the morning!'_ Videl sighed, angry with herself. _'I should apologise...' _Videl went back into her room only to find Gohan gone, a pleasant breeze now coming from of the window, she closed the shutters.

_'Nice job Videl. Look what you've done now!'_ She sat on the side of her bed, hanging her head. She was so close but she blew it. She lay back on her bed and smiled at a framed picture of her mother. A chicken jumped up on her bed and rested it's self on her stomach. She ran her hands over it's shiny feathers. "Help," she whispered, staring at the picture of her lost mother, "Where are you when I need you?"

**A/N**: T'was short. If you have a problem with it you can stick it up your bum because i'm not writing extra to this chapter. So from now on, if you don't like the length... well, you know where you can stick it. You're not going to die I assure you. Like this chap, I don't know when the next one will come so I guess you're just gonna have to sit tight until I find some time. I don't get much on the comp these days, things will change when I go back to school as well... so.... yeah. Have a nice one!!!

_-Love Always, GohanGirl7711-_


End file.
